Se hoje fosse seu último dia
by GustavoM
Summary: Universo alternativo. Percy Jackson descobre que frequentar a escola é muito mais divertido quando se tem uma motivação.
1. O Primeiro Dia

Olá queridos!

Bom, _"Se hoje fosse seu último dia"_ se passa em um universo alternativo, em um ambiente escolar. A estória é contada na visão de Percy Jackson, o que já me deixa com medo, porque não tem como eu fazer algo tão bom quanto o Rick Riordan.

Espero que vocês gostem, segunda fic e primeira com continuação.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**O Primeiro Dia**

Eu sempre odiei o primeiro dia de aula.

Nunca fui bom em fazer amigos. Desde minha infância eu sempre fui o tímido, o quieto, o "estranho" que gostava de estudar. Como minha mãe trabalhava em uma grande companhia, sempre acontecia de ela precisar ir para outro setor, e nós nos mudávamos. De novo e de novo.

Nova Iorque era a nossa quinta cidade. Depois de passar dois anos em São Francisco, eu já estava me acostumando à escola, e não estava mal (mas nunca disse que estava feliz) por me formar nela. Mas, claro, no último ano do Ensino Médio tive que me mudar.

Não culpo minha mãe. Não mesmo. Eu sei que tudo que ela fazia era por mim, e, acreditem, cuidar de mim, sozinha, não deve ter sido fácil. Ela convivia diariamente com telefonemas das escolas, com denúncias de _bullying_ ou com terapeutas que queriam discutir meu comportamento em sala.

Não me entendam mal, não era o valentão, eu era o alvo. Minha constituição sempre foi frágil, e eu era a presa preferida de qualquer grandão com quem trombava nos corredores. Por isso, já tinha aprendido: Não tente se misturar. Isso só dá errado.

Acho que devo uma explicação para meu pessimismo.

Uma vez, na sexta série, no meu primeiro dia de aula na escola pública de Pittsburgh, eu tentei seguir os conselhos de minha mãe e fiz de tudo para causar uma boa primeira impressão: Apresentei-me aos meus colegas, querendo fazer amigos. Mas escutem, e escutem bem o que vou lhes falar: adolescentes podem ser maus. Durante o intervalo, um dos meninos maiores me puxou pelas calças e enfiou minha cabeça na privada. Não foi legal.

Mas, impressionantemente e inacreditavelmente, meu primeiro dia na escola de Nova Iorque foi, na melhor definição da palavra, bom.

Ah, é mesmo, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Percy Jackson, e tenho 17 anos.

Engraçado, não? Minha mãe colocara em mim o nome do herói grego, Perseus, mas ninguém nunca me chamava assim. Nem mesmo ela. E o irônico é que eu era o oposto da carga do meu nome. Corajoso, poderoso, importante? Nem de perto. Tente medroso, fraco e irrelevante.

Meu dia começou como todos os outros, só que em um apartamento diferente. Os sinais da mudança ainda estavam visíveis, meu quarto só tinha minha cama, uma pequena televisão, um armário vazio e uma mala cheia de roupas.

Isso também é algo que queria comentar. Depois de minha terceira mudança, tomei uma decisão: Nunca desmontaria minha mala se não tivesse certeza que ficaria em um lugar por um bom tempo. Por isso, minhas roupas ainda permaneciam dobradas e arrumadas dentro da mala.

Bom, continuando. Como em todas as manhãs, coloquei o uniforme da escola e encarei o espelho. Os olhos verde-água, talvez a única característica que goste em minha aparência, passaram rapidamente por todo o meu rosto, e eu vi meus cabelos negros desarrumados. Alcancei um pente dentro das minhas coisas e os arrumei, tentando parecer o menos nerd possível. Não era fácil, sério. Era magro, mais que gostaria, e meus dentes não eram exatamente retos. Eram o suficiente para não me passar por dentuço, mas não para receber um "parabéns" da Associação Estelar dos Dentistas. Acho que a única coisa positiva naquele dia era a ausência de espinhas.

Arrumei o que tinha de cadernos e livros e fui à sala, chamando por minha mãe. O nome dela é Sally Jackson, a propósito. Depois de soltar alguns comentários como "O horário dessa escola é muito apertado" ou "Aqui, seu almoço", ela desceu comigo as escadas do pequeno prédio no qual alugamos o apartamento. Do lado de fora, era visível que não tínhamos lá muito dinheiro. O apartamento era pequeno, uma sala, dois quartos, cozinha e banheiro.

Outra explicação. Depois do incidente em Pittsburgh, que eu chamo "Cabeça-de-Privada", minha mãe passou a economizar em alguns aspectos para que eu pudesse frequentar escolas privadas. Eu não reclamei. Pelo menos eu não apanhava todo dia, só um dia ou outro.

Enfim, minha mãe me levou até à escola. Estacionou por perto, beijou-me na testa e disse, com um sorriso sincero no rosto:

- Tenha um bom dia filho. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu só consegui sussurrar algo como _"Claro, sempre dá"_, mas ela pareceu ignorar. Saí do carro, esperando o pior. Talvez alguém me batesse já na entrada, mas, felizmente, isso não aconteceu.

A escola era bem grande. Bom, eu acho que era, pelo menos. Não conheço os padrões nova-iorquinos. Ela tomava quase três quarteirões, e era circundada por uma cerca viva. Os portões, brancos com detalhes em azul, estavam abertos, e estudantes entravam enquanto falavam e riam, riam e falavam, como se adorassem aquela experiência. Ao passar pelo portão, pude ver todo o esplendor da instituição. Na entrada, uma grande fonte caracterizava o meio da passagem, e bancos estavam espalhados nos cantos. À frente, o caminho se trifurcava. Na direita, enxerguei alguns campos esportivos, com adolescentes jogando tênis e futebol. Na esquerda, só vi construções, que, para ter mais detalhes, precisaria entrar.

Mas o que me encantou foi o que estava à minha frente.

O prédio da escola? Não, não. Era grande, com certeza, e compartilhava da coloração do portão, com símbolos da escola espalhados pelas paredes. Mas o que chamou minha atenção era muito mais bonito que a construção escolar.

Conversando com duas meninas que, sinceramente, não lembro como se pareciam, estava a menina mais linda que já tinha visto na vida. Segurava o material escolar com o braço esquerdo, e a mão do braço livre arrumava as mechas de cabelo loiro encaracolado que tampavam-lhe os olhos.

E que olhos.

Dou-lhes três chances para adivinhar a cor. Azuis? Passou longe. Verdes? Não. Castanhos? Negativo.

Eram cinzas. Cinzas como uma estátua de mármore. E foi o que mais me chamou atenção. Os olhos acinzentados pareciam observar tudo à sua volta, e, ao mesmo tempo, ater-se à conversa. Eram misteriosos, e eu gostava de mistérios.

Devo ter me perdido naqueles olhos, pois não percebi uma pequena escada que subia na entrada, e tropecei, caindo de cara no chão. Será que ela viu? Tomara que não. Vergonhoso, certo? Já estava acostumado. Levantei-me, limpei a poeira das calças e segui meu caminho, tentando encontrar meu armário.

_Vocês acreditam em destino?_

Cansado de andar de um lado para outro, confuso, finalmente encontrei o armário que possuía a numeração que a diretoria passara à minha mãe, e eu agradeci por estar inteiro. Era o primeiro dia de aula, mas, como eu já disse, adolescentes podem ser maus. Abri o armário e coloquei meus livros lá, mantendo comigo apenas os que fosse usar para a próxima aula. Fechei-o, e tomei um susto.

_Pois eu acredito._

Do meu lado, a menina loira que eu descrevera (a mais bonita do mundo, aquela mesmo) tentava abrir em vão o armário ao lado do meu, dando-se por derrotada. Olhou para mim (e eu fiquei um pouco feliz, porque era um pouco mais alto que ela) e disse:

- Ah, oi.

E voltou ao armário. Não sabia se esquecera a combinação ou se estava emperrado, mas me ofereci para ajudar. A garota deu um passo para o lado, e fiz minha mágica. Depois de passar por algumas escolas, eu sabia algumas coisas. Pressionei os pontos certos e, depois de um tapa no canto, a porta se abriu, revelando o interior, abarrotado com fotos de viagens e de atores de Hollywood.

- Obrigada! Achei que não abriria isso hoje.

- Não tem problema. - disse eu, evitando olhar diretamente para ela.

- Annabeth - falou, esticando o braço até mim. Apertei sua mão e respondi:

- Percy.

- Bonito nome, Percy.

Pensei em responder "Você que é", mas o sinal me impediu.

- Bom, nos vemos depois - disse ela, virando-se para o corredor e indo em direção à uma sala.

- É o que eu espero.

* * *

Por enquanto é isso. Deixem reviews, críticas são bem-vindas, que ajudam muito.

Abraços!


	2. Antes do primeiro dia

**Antes do primeiro dia**

Não queria lhes contar essa história. Não queria mesmo. Mas, por algum motivo, acredito que sabê-la mudará a concepção que terão sobre mim e sobre os acontecimentos que se seguem em Nova Iorque.

Como já havia dito, passara 2 anos em São Francisco. O primeiro semestre, como sempre, foi uma tortura, em que apenas comparecer à aula me deixava enojado. Acho que a única coisa boa que fiz lá foi um amigo.

Grover.

É, eu também estranhei. Grover? Que tipo de nome é esse? Ele tinha me dito que sua mãe era uma daquelas adoradoras da natureza, como se diz, _vegan_, e o nome tinha algo a ver com isso. Mas não me lembro o quê.

A situação do meu amigo era um pouco pior do que a minha. Além de ser magro como eu, e um pouco mais baixo, ele mancava. Era coxo. O que era uma pena, sério. Não que isso interferisse na nossa amizade, mas o visual rebelde criado pelos cabelos castanhos e cacheados, acompanhados pela barbicha que conservava, era totalmente arruinado pelo problema na perna.

E eu nem preciso dizer que era alvo de valentões. Nunca achei que alguém pudesse apanhar mais do que eu na escola, mas Grover superou minhas expectativas. Os meninos maiores realmente não gostavam de quem mancava, seja lá o motivo.

O triste, porém, era que esse não era seu pior problema.

Grover vinha de uma família desequilibrada. O pai era alcoólatra, e ele me contara que, algumas vezes, assistiu o pai batendo na mãe sem dó. Contou-me, ainda, do episódio que tentara meter-se na briga, e acabou apanhando também. Era nessas situações que pensava na sorte que tinha, já que meu pai não era desse jeito. Era melhor ser ausente do que violento. Eu acho.

Nossa amizade começou no segundo semestre. Sempre que podia, Grover fugia da prisão que ele chamava de casa e corria para o parque na frente do meu apartamento, e ficávamos lá conversando sobre tudo.

Engraçado. Lembro-me até qual fora o último assunto que conversamos. Grover tivera um problema romântico com uma garota, acho que chamava-se Juniper, que envolvia um pai raivoso. Ou seria um ex-namorado?

Resumindo: Tivemos uma amizade promissora por um ano. Era o único amigo que eu tinha, e ficávamos juntos nos intervalos das aulas, rindo e conversando.

Ir à escola começou a ser legal.

Até que ele se matou.

Ah, desculpa, não devia ter dito tão subitamente. Eu sempre me esqueço que nem todo mundo gosta dos fatos vomitados na cara. Passar por isso pode ter me deixado um pouco ranzinza.

Lembro-me exatamente da data: 21 de setembro. Noite.

_Estava chovendo_.

Sentava-me à frente de minha escrivaninha, provavelmente fazendo o dever passado pelo professor. Interessante como os detalhes pipocam em minha mente. Estava estudando história, "Guerra de Secessão". Girava a caneta entre os dedos, tentando me concentrar, quando meu celular tocou. Alcancei-o e vi a foto do meu amigo na tela, fazendo careta para mim. Atendi quase que imediatamente.

- Perseu?

Verdade, verdade, outro detalhe importante. Grover era a única pessoa no mundo que não me chamava pelo apelido nem pelo nome, Perseus, mas de Perseu. Gostava de engolir o _s_ final, como uma forma de protesto. "Por que seu nome está no plural? Você, por acaso, é duas pessoas?".

- Diga Grover.

Ouvi sua respiração pela chamada. Estava pesada, e isso me deixou preocupado. Ele levou alguns segundos para responder, e, instintivamente fui à porta de meu apartamento.

- É... Perseu... Meu pai, ele...

Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido só dele mencionar o pai.

- Grover, fique calmo.

- Eu acho, eu acho, que isso é tudo culpa minha.

- O quê?

- Se eu nunca tivesse nascido, minha mãe não estaria presa com esse cara.

- O quê você está sugerindo, Grover?

- Eu sou culpado. Minha mãe apanhou de novo, e... Perseu, ela não acordou até agora.

- Grover, não pense nisso.

- É tudo culpa minha, cara. É tudo culpa minha. É tudo culpa minha. É tudo culpa minha.

Então eu ouvi, no fundo, um som que me aterrorizou. Pelo que compreendi, Grover alcançou uma gaveta próxima e agarrou um objeto metálico, que fez um estalo.

- Grover, o que foi isso?

- É tudo culpa minha.

- Grover, não faça nada estúpido.

- É tudo culpa minha.

- GROVER, NÃO FAÇA NADA ATÉ QUE EU CHEGUE AÍ.

Agarrei o agasalho jogado no sofá, abri a porta e me atirei na rua, correndo o mais rápido que podia. Mantive, o tempo todo, o celular no ouvido, tentando acalmar o meu amigo.

Ele não podia fazer aquilo. Não podia. Quando a escola começou a ser suportável, ele iria embora? Não. Não. Não.

_Estava chovendo._

- É tudo culpa minha. Vou fazer o que é certo. Vou consertar isso.

- Grover, escuta, você não é responsável por nada disso!

- Você não entende, Perseu, é tudo culpa minha.

- Grover, por favor, não faça nada até-

PÁ!

Parei.

Em seguida, ouvi um TUM!, como se algo desabasse ao chão. Paralisei-me, enquanto fitava a cidade embaixo da chuva.

Não. Não. Não.

Depois de alguns segundos estático, consegui dizer:

- Grover?

Nada, nem mesmo o som de sua respiração.

- GROVER!

Ajoelhei-me. Ele tinha feito. Ele realmente se matara.

Coloquei o rosto entre as mãos, e as lágrimas saíam sem que eu pudesse controlar. Misturavam-se com as gotas da chuva que caía sobre minha cabeça, encharcando minhas roupas. Meus olhos, agora vermelhos, doíam, e eu continuava repetindo a mim mesmo "Pare de chorar", "Pare de chorar", "Pare de chorar".

Soluçava alto. Tentei pensar em momentos felizes, mas tudo que vinha à minha cabeça era Grover. No seu maldito jeito de rir, no seu maldito modo de andar, e na maldita amizade que eu não suportaria perder.

Gritei. Gritei o mais forte que podia.

E amaldiçoei.

Amaldiçoei a Deus, que nada fez para ajudar meu amigo. Amaldiçoei as pessoas. Não só elas, mas o que as tornavam imundas, o egoísmo. E amaldiçoei a minha própria fraqueza, minha própria inabilidade de fazer alguma coisa.

Queria tê-lo salvo.

Permaneci ali, debaixo da chuva.

Sozinho.

* * *

Com um estalo, voltei a minha atenção para a escola.

Ainda era o primeiro dia de aula em Nova Iorque, e o sinal de saída havia batido há alguns minutos. Acompanhei o fluxo de alunos até meu armário, onde deixaria meu material e partiria para casa.

E Annabeth estava lá.

- Ei, você pode me ajudar novamente? Esse armário não vai com a minha cara.

Assenti fracamente, ainda saindo do transe de minhas memórias, e refiz o truque de mais cedo.

- Obrigada, er-

- Percy.

- Ah, é mesmo, Percy. Deriva de quê?

- Perseus.

- Perseus? Por que seu nome está no plural? Você, por acaso, é duas pessoas? - e riu, mostrando um sorriso lindo. Ela estranhou que eu não tenha acompanhado sua piada, e expressou indignação. Cutucou minha testa com o dedo indicador e continuou - É educado rir quando uma dama faz um comentário como esse, sabia?

Fiquei em choque. Depois de alguns segundos, consegui formular uma resposta.

- Ah, desculpe-me. É que você me lembrou um amigo meu.

- Espero que tenha sido um amigo bom. Não quero ser comparada à um carrasco.

Não sabia se estava brincando ou falando sério. Os lábios mexiam-se como se faltasse pouco para rir, mas os olhos exalavam pura sinceridade.

- Não, ele era bom. O melhor amigo que já tive.

Ouvi, então, uma voz ecoar pelo corredor e, depois de distinguir um "Vamos Annabeth!", a loira respondeu, acenando para o alto. Olhou para os meus olhos e disse:

- Até amanhã, Perseu.

* * *

É isso, por enquanto. Ficou menorzinho, mas acho que ficou bom.

Antes que alguém pergunte, a ideia do suicídio não é original, foi inspirada do livro _As Vantagens de Ser Invisível._ Mas não se preocupem, a inspiração não vai mais longe que isso.

Como sempre, reviews ajudam pra caramba!


	3. O Segundo Dia

**O Segundo Dia**

O segundo dia conseguiu superar o primeiro.

Novamente, o dia começou como todos os outros. Arrumei minhas coisas e agarrei meu uniforme, pendurado cuidadosamente na maçaneta da porta, para vestí-lo. Segui até minha mãe, que repediu o ritual matinal: reclamar e me dar o almoço.

Seguimos em silêncio até a entrada da escola e, ao virar para despedir-se de mim, minha mãe viu um sorriso tímido em meus lábios e alegrou-se.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não ir dirigindo para a escola. Simples, não tínhamos outro carro. Acontece que o orçamento estava bem apertado, e, como meu pai nunca contribuiu financeiramente, minha mãe arcava com todas as contas, e eu achei que pedir um carro não era a melhor ideia.

Saí do carro às pressas, atravessando o pátio escolar o mais rápido possível. Tentei não esbarrar nos transeuntes, desviando de impactos prováveis. Queria estar em meu armário quando ela aparecesse.

E ela apareceu.

- Olá, Perseu.

Ela lembrou o meu nome. Isso é um avanço, certo? Tinha que dizer algo inteligente.

- Oilá Annabeth.

Oilá? Que merda é essa?

E foi só isso.

É claro que o bobão aqui ficou sem assunto. O tempo que tive com ela resumiu-se em "oi"s trocados e um silêncio desconfortável enquanto pegávamos o material necessário para a aula.

Espera, espera. Eu cheguei a descrever o uniforme da escola? Acho que não. As camisas eram brancas, com detalhes em azul nas mangas. No lado esquerdo do peito, o tecido ostentava o símbolo da escola com os dizeres "Colégio Excelência. O futuro é aqui". Nas costas, o símbolo se repetia, mas sem os dizeres, e maior, o suficiente para tomar todo o espaço. Os meninos, junto com a camisa, eram obrigados a vertir calças, enquanto as meninas, saias.

E Annabeth ficava espetacular com uniforme. Se bem que eu sou meio suspeito quanto a isso. Ela ficaria espetacular com qualquer coisa.

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a se mexer. Já tinha decorado meu horário da semana toda (eu fico nervoso nos meus primeiros dias, e tendo a fazer isso), então segui para a aula que iniciaria meu dia: Biologia.

Fato interessante: Eu adoro biologia. Já tivera essa discussão com minha mãe algumas vezes, e disse à ela que gostaria de cursar, em uma universidade, um curso de biologia. Principalmente, marinha. O mar me fascinava. E isso significava que eu conhecia cada detalhe da matéria, já que lia o máximo que podia sobre o assunto.

Acontece que Annabeth estava na minha classe.

- Senhor Jackson - O professor anunciou, quando entrei na sala. Estava alguns segundos atrasado, e eu acho que ele não gostou disso. - ser novo na escola não justifica atrasos.

- Eu peço desculpas, senhor... - Cerrei os olhos e consegui ler o nome impresso em sua pasta - Quíron.

- Está desculpado. Agora... Senhorita Chase, você poderia fazer dupla com o atrasadinho, por favor?

Annabeth assentiu, sorrindo. O professor apontou para a mesa da moça, e os outros jovens deram risadinhas enquanto eu passava. A sala era pequena, e irritantemente branca. Contei 16 alunos, incluindo a mim, que espalhavam-se pelo cômodo separados em duplas, cada qual responsável por uma mesa retangular. Em cima de cada mesa, consegui distinguir um animal deitado, e que, ao chegar mais perto, entendi que se tratava de um sapo com o peitoral aberto. Sentei-me ao lado da garota, evitando contato visual.

Maldita timidez.

Observei-a com o canto dos olhos. Ela fitava o animal, cerrando os olhos para obter detalhes biológicos. Mexia nos cabelos loiros, colocando-os atrás da orelha, e mordia os lábios quando notava algum fator desconhecido. Os olhos cinzas continuavam lá, misteriosos, até que eles se viraram em minha direção, encontrando-se com os meus, contato que eu fiz questão de desfazer o mais rápido que pude.

Droga. Não é possível alguém se apaixonar tão rápido, é?

Agarrei uma das folhas sobre a mesa, e li a tarefa designada para hoje: Encontrar o sistema respiratório do animal aberto e descrevê-lo no papel. Fácil. Um anfíbio, em sua fase adulta, respira através de pulmões e da pele, ou seja, possuiria um sistema pulmonar e cutâneo. Encontrá-los e descrevê-los seria mole.

Só que Annabeth não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

Comecei a assistir o movimento das mãos da moça, e as expressões de nojo que fazia quando tocava o corpo do sapo. Vi ela agarrando tudo, menos os pulmões.

Decidi ajudá-la, dando a ela instruções de onde estaria o que procurava. Ela sorriu e pegou o que disse para pegar, olhando para o lado, enojada. Colocou sobre a placa de metal própria para aquilo e limpou as mãos em uma toalha.

- E agora? - ela perguntou, olhando para a folha da tarefa.

- Eu preencho, não se preocupe.

E assim o fiz. Queria impressionar o professor, então escrevi o máximo de detalhes que pudia, elaborando um belo texto. Annabeth ficou impressionada.

Tiramos um _A+_.

As aulas que se seguiram foram monótonas. Não vi Annabeth até o horário do almoço.

Estava sentado, sozinho como sempre, com um livro aberto e o almoço que minha mãe preparara. O livro era _Hamlet_.

Outra coisa que eu adorava, literatura. Se biologia não desse certo, seria escritor. O que significava, claro, que eu odiava números.

Enfim, estava almoçando quando a loira sentou ao meu lado, com a bandeja fornecida pela escola.

- Annabeth?

- E aí, Perseu?

Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Er, por que você se sentou aqui?

- Por que, quer que eu saia?

- Não, claro que não. Só achei meio estranho.

- Bom, eu pensei que depois de desvendar os segredos do meu armário e do meu anfíbio, poderíamos ser amigos. - disse, brincando e colocando um pouco da comida na boca.

- Ahm, claro. - respondi, surpreso.

Depois de trocarmos alguns sorrisos, uma garota, com um estilo _punk_, sentou-se à minha frente, ao lado de Annabeth. As mesas do refeitório eram circulares, então isso era possível. Tinha cabelos negros, com uma mecha azul que se destacava na frente, e vestia o uniforme da escola, com algumas alterações. A saia fora pintada, em alguns pontos, de roxo, enquanto a camisa era tingida com detalhes em preto. Utilizava alguns acessórios escuros, o que deixava a aparência dela um pouco assustadora. Mas não se enganem, ela era bem bonita.

- E aí Annie.

- Olá, Thalia.

- Quem é? - indagou, apontando para mim.

- Percy Jackson - eu disse, estendendo a mão em sua direção. - Prazer em conhecê-la.

Devo ter feito algo engraçado, porque a moça começou a rir. Agarrou minha mão com força e disse, em um tom de deboche.

- Thalia Grace. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Não entendi na época, mas ela estava tirando sarro do meu jeito certinho. Ela se ajeitou na mesa e almoçou conosco, enquanto compartilhava suas pensadas conspirações, como a sexualidade de alguns professores e como eles a perseguiam. Annabeth a acompanhou, então eu fiquei em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, só ouvindo suas estórias.

Até que chegou um momento que Thalia olhou para o relógio. Arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Desculpa galera, tenho que resolver um assunto.

Arrumou os restos do almoço na bandeja, ficou em pé e partiu por entre a multidão de alunos.

Annabeth olhou para mim e, dessa vez, eu não desvei os olhos.

- Então, cadê seus amigos? - ela perguntou. Eu dei uma risada fraca e respondi:

- Segundo dia de aula. Não sou tão popular assim.

- Não os amigos dessa escola. Você ainda vê seus amigos de São Francisco?

Eu tinha lhes contado, durante a conversa, que tinha vindo de lá. A pergunta me pegou de surpresa, e não via o porquê de mentir. Passei a olhar a mesa, enquanto brincava com o resto do pão do meu almoço.

- Eu só tinha um amigo, e não o vejo mais.

- Por que?

- Porque ele enfiou uma bala na própria cabeça.

Caramba. Por que eu falei isso?

O pensamento passou tão rápido em minha cabeça que eu acabei soltando no ar, sem querer. Imediatamente, levantei os olhos e encarei Annabeth, que exprimia surpresa. Levou alguns segundos para que saísse do transe e dissesse:

- Sinto muito.

- Ahn, não... Não se preocupe, eu superei isso.

Ela me olhou preocupada. Passou os olhos de cima a baixo sobre mim e ofereceu:

- Quer ir comigo em um lugar depois da escola?

Minha mãe não se preocupava com a hora que eu chegasse em casa e não tinha nada marcado para aquele horário, então disse:

- Eu adoraria.

O sinal bateu, Annabeth me disse onde encontrá-la e se despediu. Assisti enquanto ela passava pelo refeitório e ia para os corredores. Esperei alguns segundos, levantei-me e fui em direção à classe.

O que será que ela quer me mostrar?

* * *

Ficou maiorzinho, né? Eu acho que sim.

Bom, o capítulo 04 será um pouco fluffy.

Dêem reviews que ajudam muito!


	4. Depois do Segundo Dia

**Depois do Segundo Dia**

Annabeth só esteve em minha classe na última aula.

Ainda que eu tivesse focado minhas aulas em humanas e biológicas, pelo que eu queria fazer na universidade, a escola ainda obrigava os alunos a ter o básico de tudo, então lá estava eu, na aula de matemática. Deve ter sido por isso que vi Annabeth na aula de biologia.

Assisti a aula desinteressado. Só prestei atenção quando a professora, Sr. Dodds, comunicou os alunos sobre a festa de recepção de calouros no fim de semana, para que começássemos a convidar as garotas.

E eu sabia quem eu chamaria.

Finalizada a aula, segui Annabeth até a saída, onde encontramos seu carro. Era um daqueles carros antigos, quadrado mas elegante, de coloração verde escura. Percebi que era velho quando entrei. O couro que revestia os bancos parecia ser o original, e o carro tinha um toca fitas no painel principal. A moça sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou a chave na ignição, o que gerou um barulho bem alto. Saímos do estacionamento escolar e atravessamos um pedaço da cidade. Ficamos ali, em silêncio, por quase meia hora, quando avistamos de longe um pequeno pico de montanha e uma estrada que o acompanhava.

- Quase lá. - A loira comentou, alegre.

Circundamos o pico, subindo-o. Chegamos até o topo, e Annabeth estacionou.

Era impressionante.

Vi ali uma construção modesta, de tintura branca, que mantinha-se na borda do pico, rodeada por uma cerca que alcançava minha cintura. Nos aproximamos do limite, e a paisagem era incrível. É difícil descrever. De lá, conseguíamos ver uma boa parte da cidade, de um lado, e do mar, do outro. Lá de cima, tudo parecia menor do que julgava. Percebi o tamanho dos nossos problemas: pequenos, quando vistos dali. Naquele momento sabia porque Annabeth me levara até o lugar. De algum modo, as coisas perderam importância. Minha dor diminuiu, e isso foi bom.

- E aí, gostou? - ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

- É... impressionante - respondi, apreciando a visão.

- Eu achei que fosse gostar. Eu costumava vir aqui, sabe. Pra esquecer os meus problemas.

- Seus problemas?

- É. Minha mãe... - Annabeth hesitou, mas acabou cedendo - Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 10 anos. Desde então, tem sido apenas eu e meu pai.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não posso dizer que superei, mas eu consegui seguir em frente.

- Eu achei que isso fosse superar.

- Não. Eu sei que não superei porque não se passa um dia sem que eu pense nela. No jeito que ela falava comigo, no jeito que sorria. Meu pai disse que eu puxei os olhos dela, sabe.

Olhei para seus olhos, sem pensar. Notei a dor que eles escondiam, as lágrimas que seguravam. A garota passou uma das mãos sobre os olhos, tentando evitar o choro. Decidi contá-la sobre meu pai, no intuito de distraí-la, mas acabei contando muito mais do que isso. E descobrindo muito mais do que isso. Descobri que ela queria ser arquiteta, para construir algo que durasse a eternidade. Contou-me, também, que o pai era professor de história na NYU (Universidade de Nova Iorque), e que planejava estudar lá. Contei-lhe sobre meu interesse em biologia, e ela me perguntou algo que não saiu da minha cabeça por dias:

- Você nunca pensou em ser médico?

Passei a ponderar a ideia. Médico, em. Não seria ruim.

Conversamos por um bom tempo, que, sem percebermos, o sol se punha no horizonte. O céu coloria-se em um tom carmesim quase alaranjado. Annabeth fitou o pôr-do-sol, então fiz o mesmo. Virou-se para mim e disse:

- Melhores momentos virão.

Sorri, sem desviar o olhar do sol se pondo. Voltei minha atenção à ela quando escutei:

- Vamos. Nossos pais podem ficar preocupados.

Eu assenti. Segui-a até o carro e partimos para o trânsito. Quando chegamos mais ao centro da cidade, Annabeth inseriu uma fita no tocador e a música alta tomou conta. Levei alguns segundos para entender que se tratava de _It's My Life_, do _Bon Jovi_. Fique surpreso quando, no refrão, a loira começou a cantar.

_It's my life_  
_It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_

Decidi acompanhá-la, e cantamos juntos a segunda parte.

_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_It's my life_

Depois nos entreolhamos e caimos na gargalhada, ouvindo o resto da música.

A vida estava acontecendo. E eu fazia parte disso.

Finalmente, chegamos no quarteirão do meu apartamento. Annabeth parou na frente do meu prédio, e eu me lembrei do recado da Sr. Dodds, sobre a festa. Tomei coragem, pensando no que dizer, e soltei:

- Er, Annabeth, escuta...

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, o celular dela tocou. Pediu desculpas e atendeu.

- Ah, oi amor!

Amor?

- Aham... Como assim, não vai na festa?... Eu sei que é uma festa de colegial, Luke, mas é importante pra mim!... Quer saber, vai se danar!

Disse e desligou subitamente. Olhou pra mim, agora exprimindo raiva. Inspirou profundamente e perguntou:

- Você tem par pro baile?

- Er, não, mas...

- Então te pego às 19h.

Assenti fracamente e saí do carro. Subi as escadas da portaria e acenei, de longe, para o carro que sumia entre os outros.

Não era assim que eu queria ir na festa. Pelo que eu entendi, ela tinha um namorado, e só ia comigo por ser segunda opção. Não estava feliz com aquilo.

E estava disposto a mudar aquela situação.

* * *

Ficou mais _songfic _que_ fluffy, _mas ficou bom. Eu espero.

Reviews :D


	5. O Dia da Festa

**O Dia da Festa**

Odiei vê-la chorar.

As estrelas do céu noturno acima de nós estavam particularmente mais brilhantes. Eu as observava sentado em um banco improvisado, fora do ginásio de esportes da escola, onde acontecia a festa de recepção de calouros. Encontrava-me especialmente mais elegante, vestido como um pinguim mas sem a gravata e com alguns botões soltos, típico de fim de festa. Portava, na mão direita, uma garrafa pequena de refrigerante, que comprei em uma lojinha próxima a escola. Nunca gostei dos ponches batizados (misturados com álcool) que os adolescentes serviam nas festas de colégio, então me preveni no caminho. O vento batia nas copas das árvores à minha frente, e o movimento das folhas, acompanhado com o silêncio da noite, tiraram-me a atenção do barulho desgostoso da música ruim e da multidão do ginásio.

- Ei, Cabeça-de-Alga.

Certo, o apelido tem uma explicação.

Vejam, meus almoços na escola tinham ficado mais interessantes desde que passei a ter companhia para eles. Annabeth e Thalia me acompanhavam, sempre fofocando sobre outras alunas ou sobre os professores, o que quase nunca chamava minha atenção. Normalmente, apenas concordava quando surgia alguma pergunta, e admirava Annabeth, seus olhos cinzas, seu sorriso e seu jeito.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Mas de volta ao apelido. Em um dos almoços, um dos garotos do 1º ano escorregou enquanto carregava o seu lanche, e uma folha de alface caiu no meu cabelo. Acontece que eu não percebi imediatamente.

- Você está bem? Parece meio verde - Thalia disse, contendo muito mal o riso, enquanto Annabeth gargalhava sem parar.

- É, está parecendo um vegetal - A loira completou, agora com as mãos sobre a barriga.

Lembro de ter pego meu celular pra olhar e, quando vi do que se tratava, confesso que ri um pouco. Mas, como todo adolescente orgulhoso, tirei a folha verde de minha cabeça, reparti-a em dois, e lancei sobre as engraçadinhas, que se livraram do vegetal assim que tocaram suas peles.

- Muito engraçado - respondi, desdenhoso.

- A gente devia ter gravado isso, assim não esqueceríamos - Thalia comentou, ainda se recuperando das gargalhadas.

- Já sei! - Annabeth me olhou, sorrindo - Vou te chamar de Cabeça-de-Alga.

- O que alga tem a ver com alface, mulher? - A outra garota questionou.

- Nada - riu, como se risse de uma piada que só ela soubesse - mas eu achei legal.

Eu entendi do que ela tinha rido. Naquela nossa pequena viagem até o morro, eu contei-lhe meu sonho de ser um biólogo marinho. Annabeth estava fazendo uma piada que só tinha graça pra nós dois. Um pequeno segredo nosso.

Mas, mal sabia eu que, logo depois daquele almoço, meus planos pro futuro mudariam completamente.

* * *

- Olá, Annabeth - Respondi à seu comprimento, enquanto levava o refrigerante à boca.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora?

Certo. O que eu estava fazendo ali fora?

Como já contei, Annabeth me convidou para o baile depois que o namorado, Luke, disse a ela que não queria ir. Não tinha ficado feliz com aquela situação, mas também não fiquei completamente triste. Tinha conseguido um encontro com a garota que eu estava apaixonado, uma chance de provar que eu era melhor que aquele outro cara. Por isso, preparei o melhor que podia para a noite. Aluguei o terno, comprei flores e fiquei o dia todo treinando o que diria pra ela no momento certo. Fiquei vagando sem rumo pelo apartamento, nervoso, recitando o pequeno discurso que tinha bolado, corrigindo o que fosse necessário. Repetia-o para mim mesmo, de novo, de novo e de novo.

Até que a campainha tocou.

Fui até a porta, dei uma rápida olhada no meu cabelo, e a abri.

Annabeth estava linda. Mas que o normal, eu digo. Usava um vestido curto que misturava azul e branco, minhas cores favoritas. Acho que disse isso a ela. O cabelo loiro e encaracolado estava preso de um modo que o fazia cair sobre seu ombro esquerdo, deixando a orelha direita à mostra. Tinha no rosto a quantidade ideal de maquiagem, sem exageros, que realçava seu sorriso e seus belos olhos.

Não me orgulho de dizer que travei com a imagem.

- Ahm, oilá

Droga. Isso de novo?

- Oilá pra você também - ela riu, deliciando-se com a situação - Está pronto?

Estava para sair quando me lembrei das flores. Corri para o meu quarto, agarrei o buquê e sai do apartamento. Sobre as flores, eu nunca fui bom em escolher nada. Fui à florista aquela tarde e simplesmente peguei as que tinha achado mais bonitas, rosas brancas. Não sei que significado social elas tinham, apenas as peguei. Annabeth pareceu gostar das rosas, pois me deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha.

Que vergonha, um rapaz de 17 anos se empolgando por um beijo na bochecha. E outra, ela tem um namorado!

Annabeth foi dirigindo até a festa com seu carro quadrado e elegante, enquanto trocávamos algumas palavras. A cidade passava rapidamente diante de meus olhos, então decidi observar a loira ao invés. Quando percebi, já estávamos no estacionamento da escola.

O ginásio estava bem arrumado para uma festa de colegial. O interior, que continha uma quadra de basquete, agora abrigava um conjunto de mesas que desenhavam um círculo, com um grande espaço vazio no centro. Ao fundo, lia-se uma faixa "Bem-vindo calouros!", e dos lados, grandes mesas retangulares, que forneciam, à esquerda, bebida aos alunos, aquele ponche, e, à direita, petiscos e frios variados. Pude notar que a Comissão de Festas se esforçou bastante para arrumar o lugar. Avistei muitos rostos conhecidos, por cruzar com eles nos corredores da escola, mas muitos desconhecidos também. O local estava abarrotado de alunos, que sentavam-se às mesas individuais ou dançavam no centro ao som de uma música barulhenta.

- Ei, Cabeça-de-Alga! - Annabeth gritou do meu lado, para superar o barulho da música - Quer dançar?

Tudo que meu corpo permitiu que eu fizesse foi estender a mão à ela, que aceitou de bom grado. Fomos até o centro, onde improvisamos passos descontrolados e alegres. por alguns minutos, o mundo a minha volta desapareceu, e tudo que eu pude ver era Annabeth indo de um lado para outro, rindo e se divertindo.

A música animada parou e uma lenta tomou o seu lugar. Annabeth tomou minhas mãos, posicionando-as, e se aproximou. Dançamos em círculo por alguns segundos, e ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Pude ouví-la sussurrar:

- Muito obrigada por ter vindo.

Teria respondido, mas entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Enquanto eu estava preocupado demais em causar uma boa impressão, não tinha percebido que ela estava sofrendo. Por isso, permaneci em silêncio, ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Eu sei que parece que o Luke é insensível, mas ele é um cara legal. Deve ter seus motivos pra não vir.

Então, eu respondi.

- Se ele se importa, ele vem.

E a conversa acabou. Ela apertou seu rosto no meu peito e terminamos a música que tocava, sentindo o toque um do outro. Conseguia sentir a sua respiração, suave e silenciosa, e meu coração acelerava a cada suspiro. Encostei meu rosto em seu ombro e movemo-nos ao som calmo que tocava.

Quando o ginásio ficou silencioso, na transição de música, o celular de Annabeth tocou, e pude ver no visor que era Luke.

- Pode atender.

Eu me afastei e deixei-a com sua privacidade.

Uma angústia tomou meu corpo e comecei a ficar sem ar. Desfiz minha gravata e abri os botões de cima da camisa, esperançoso que isso resolvesse, o que não aconteceu. Saí do ginásio e suspirei, profundamente. Percebi que não tinha bebido nada a noite toda e, à minha frente, encontrei uma lojinha aberta, onde comprei uma garrafa de refrigerante. Segui até um banquinho do lado externo da escola, em que me sentei e passei a observar as estrelas.

* * *

- Fiquei sem ar - respondi a pergunta da loira, que se sentou do meu lado.

- Você é maluco, Cabeça-de-Alga - Annabeth disse, pegando o refrigerante da minha mão e bebendo um pouco. Em seguida, encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e começou a observar as mesmas estrelas do mesmo céu que eu. Permanecemos imóveis por alguns minutos, e o mundo parecia ter parado.

E ela começou a chorar.

Entrei em pânico. Não sabia o que fazer em uma situação dessa. Tudo que fiz foi ajustar meu corpo para que chorasse sobre mim, e passei meus braços à sua volta. Seu rosto agora enterrava-se sobre meu peito e meu queixo descansava sobre seu cabelo loiro. Annabeth começou a falar e, no meio dos soluços, consegui entender que Luke tinha ligado para conversar, mas brigaram feio e acabaram o namoro.

- Ele quis saber... - ela soluçava entre as frases, tornando difícil pra eu entender - ... porque eu tinha vindo com outro garoto... e porque... eu era tão difícil... mas ele... ele nunca dava o braço a torcer...

Fiz o que cabia a mim.

Fiquei em silêncio.

Chegou o momento que ela parou de chorar. Levantou o rosto e percebi que estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância, abraçados e olhando um ao outro. Os olhos, antes cinzas, estavam vermelhos e molhados, e sua expressão de tristeza só me deixava com mais vontade de confortá-la. Decidi não avançar. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse nessa noite entre nós seria por ela estar vulnerável, e não era assim que queria conquistá-la.

Mas foi ela que me beijou. Juro.

O beijo foi repentino, mas tranquilo. Durou alguns segundos, e nossos lábios apenas se tocaram. Posso dizer exatamente o que eu senti naquele momento: A felicidade de estar junto com meus pais, de estar em paz, de estar apreciando a visão daquele morro, tudo junto e multiplicado por mil. Meu coração acelerou tanto que tive medo dele sair pulando pela escola, e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto seguravam os ombros dela. Com os olhos fechados, não pude ver como ela reagiu ao beijo, mas senti suas mãos agarrando minha camisa com força.

Quando nos separamos, fitamos um ao outro, esperando que um de nós dissesse alguma coisa. Mas, então, eu a puxei em meus braços.

Melhores momentos vieram.

* * *

Oi pessoas! :)

Desculpe a demora, estou em mudança porque passei na USP (uhul \o/), e só agora deu tempo de fazer alguma coisa.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da continuação. Logo logo o próximo :P


End file.
